1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipe hook for use with a crane or hoist with an additional pipe hook for moving pipe from place to place and a hook that employs a protective boot to prevent scarring and injury to the length of pipe being lifted particularly at the ends of the pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the field of stevedoring various lengths of pipe usually 20 to 40 foot lengths must be moved onto a vessel for transportation and off the same to an awaiting vehicle or to storage.
Heretofore, pipe end hooks have been used which include metallic hooks which when placed inside the pipe ends will cause scarring, bending and tearing of the pipe as it is lifted because of the pressure of the pipe as it bears against the hook.
Such damage to the ends of pipes requires the expense of not only trimming off the damaged end, but where the pipe was threaded, rethreading may be necessary. Such damage in stevedoring and elsewhere not only has resulted in excessive costs to redo the pipe to present a usage pipe but has caused increased maritime insurance claims which in turn create increased premiums.
In addition, the prior art hooks are preferably made of heavy forged steel, while the pipe material might be aluminum or some soft pliable material which is easily damaged.